


San Frankissco

by littleficlets (addictedkitten)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/littleficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny thing set in the hours before <a href="http://cyclotomic.tumblr.com/post/82418678808/so-i-was-looking-at-this-gifset-by">this flirtatious moment</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	San Frankissco

Michael laughs at his dumb joke, looks down and it makes warmth flush Luke’s cheeks, pleased by it. “Shut up,” Michael says, still smiling. 

“You think I’m funny,” Luke says. He nudges close, knocks his knee against Michael’s next to him in bed. “I’m the funniest person in the world.”

“Jack Black’s the funniest person in the world,” Michael says. “You’re just alright.”

“Oh yeah?” Luke says. He wiggles closer, then decides he needs to make his point better, manages enough effort to heave himself up and straddle Michael lazily. Michael’s eyes go dark, and he pushes his hips up, rests his hands on Luke’s waist. “You gonna date Jack Black instead?”

“I might,” Michael tells him. “I could.” He arches up for a kiss, only just brushes Luke’s lips before Luke pulls away, rubs their noses together. 

“Yeah?” Luke says, but he can’t help himself, he’s a little breathless. When Michael tilts his face up, asking for a kiss again, Luke gives him one. They’re in San Frankissco after all.


End file.
